Fable 2
by darkenedroze
Summary: A work-in-progress, but I will put the entire story of fable 2 up in explicit detail, making sure it takes full advantage of it's rating. Rating well deserved. So far: FemSparrowxRosexArfur, but expect bvetter pairings in future chapters


**Hey. This is my first Fable fanfic guys. Hope you like it. **_**Warning: This story is not for the faint of heart**_**. I basically took the **_**Fable 2**_** plot and made it deserve its **_**M**_** rating. **_**Very**_** dirty. If you don't like it, don't read it. **_**Reviews = more chapters**_**. I'm a girl so I'm sorry if I didn't get some of the guys' feelings right. Obviously, I do not own the characters. Female Sparrow. **

_**Warning: First Chapter = ArfurxRosexSparrow**_

I woke up with my back hurting. Adjusting the mat beneath me, I leaned both ways, cracking my back. The light from the sun invaded our makeshift home and I heard a groan beside me.

My sister Rose turned in her sleep, knocking over the lantern lying on the ground next to her. She was so good to me. Everyday she did everything she could to get us out of poverty. I smiled at her sleeping form.

"C'mon sis, time to get up!"

She groaned and rolled over again, squinting her eyes up at me.

"Is it morning already? We've got to get moving!" Rose stood up, too quickly, and I was afraid she'd fall over for a second. However, she recovered and instantly headed over to the bin nearby, using two sticks to start a fire. She rubbed her hands together over the flaming bin, casting shadows on the snowy world around her.

"So, Little Sparrow, what should we do today?"

She asked this question everyday, but I already knew the answer. We would be scrounging for coins from the people in town. I slipped behind the alleyway to take a piss. Not that I had to use the bathroom much. We had little food to digest. As I squatted in the alleyway, I heard noise from around the corner.

"Hey Rose, have you considered my offer?"

"No Arfur, I wouldn't fuck shit like you no matter how much I was being paid!"

"What about your sister? Think about all the nights she could go with food on her plate, and I don't mean sewer rats either."

I had finished peeing, but I stayed there, feeling that it was an adult conversation. There was silence for a little bit and then my sister spoke up again.

"Fine. When and where?"

I could almost see the sleazy grin split across Arfur's face. "Two minutes. My alleyway. Bring your sister."

When I heard his footsteps grow silent, I pulled up my pants and walked back to my sister, who was staring at the Fairfax Castle with a lost look in her eyes.

"Oh, why couldn't we have lived there? We would've never had to worry about money. Master Fairfax's children have both died. Oh, what I would give to live there!"

Rose turned around, as if suddenly realizing I was there. "Oh…run along Little Sparrow, I have some work to do. I'll meet you at the town square in half an hour." I watched as she turned around and walked towards the alleyway on the far side of town.

My eye caught something over by Rose's "bed". It looked like a book! Rose had taught me how to read and I jumped at every opportunity to do so. I picked it up. It was encased in a red leather binding. The first page read: Rose's Diary. I opened it up and started reading today's entry. It was all about Castle Fairfax. Rose did everything for me. I would do everything I could to get us into Castle Fairfax.

It was at about that time I heard a shout from the alleyway. It was Rose! I dropped the book into my backpack (a potato sack strapped around me by a belt diagonal across my chest) and ran as fast as I could towards Arfur's alleyway.

"No Arfur, I didn't give you permission for there!"

When I turned the corner I stopped dead in my tracks.

My sister was pushed against the wall, her back towards Arfur. Rags of clothes lay across the dusty stone floor. I saw Arfur's bare butt and he looked like he was pushing my sister with his waist. Rose's hands trembled against the wall and she looked up at the sky and let out a low moan.

I gasped.

Arfur stopped pushing my sister and immediately turned around to face me. My sister turned, too, her eyes begging me to go away.

"Ah, so I see the little Sparrow has come. Looks like I don't have to fuck your sister's ass after all," He moved a hand up and brushed it against my cheek. "You are damn precious, you know that?" I nodded. I didn't understand why my sister wanted me to go. Arfur seemed like a pretty nice guy. Plus, his touch gave me a weird feeling inside. Arfur slid his hands to the bottom of my shirt, looking up into my eyes for permission, "May I see how beautiful you are?" I looked over at my sister, who nodded at me to do as he said. I reached my hands over my head as he slipped off the rag that was my shirt. He stood there for a few seconds, staring at me. I felt uncomfortable, and I moved my hands across my chest. He snickered. "So young and innocent. Go over by your sister, darling." I did as he said.

Arfur reached over to a giant dumpster and, with effort, pulled it across the entrance to the alleyway. Rose leaned into my ear. "Just do what he says. I don't want him to hurt you." She then looked up at Arfur. "Please…leave her out of this…she's too young…you'll hurt her…"

Arfur smiled another sleazy smile. "My dear Rose, I won't be the one hurting her. You will be." I looked at the confused expression on my sister's face. Arfur moved swiftly over to us, pushing Rose to her hands and knees. He walked up behind her, and once again pulled down his trousers. He had a weird piece of skin, like a long thumb, jutting out from beneath some hair on his waist. He touched it, and some clear rain droplets came out.

"Damn Rose, look at that! Your baby sister already got me hard. Curious Sparrow? C'mere I'll introduce you to my little friend." Within this close distance to him, I could smell the strong scent of alcohol that encased him like a cloud.

Rose turned her head around. "This wasn't part of the agreement! Corrupt me, not my sister!" Arfur smiled again. "You're right. You'll corrupt her. Rose, be a dear and slide off your sister's pants will you?"

I stood in front of my sister and she lifted her hands off the floor to slide down my pants, all the while whispering, "its okay. I won't let him hurt you. It's okay…"

My sister's hands were trembling. Arfur slapped her rear end. "Now, be a dear and give your sister a good orgasm for me. I love to watch a good lesbian fuck, while I get a fuck of my own, that is!" Rose looked up at me, her eyes asking me to relax. "It's okay, Little Sparrow. It's just like I'm giving you a bath." She slid her tongue out of her mouth and started moving it up and down between the two folds of my peepee. It sent shivers across my body. It felt good! A soft moan escaped my mouth as I pulled her head closer to me.

"That's it bitches! Damn, I can't take this anymore. Prepare, precious Rose!" Arfur pushed again against my sister, except this time I noticed his strange thumb go into my sister's butt hole. He seemed to like this, and started moving it in and out faster. My sister seemed to pick up her licking pace, almost desperately, and moved her hand to slide a finger up my peepee. I arched my back, almost out of instinct, and let a little louder moan slide out of my mouth. My sister, who seemed to be pushing back at Arfur's thumb now, instantly echoed with a moan of her own. Arfur joined in. All three of us stood there, rocking together, tingles across our body, feeling more and more pleasure and pressure fill up in our bodies. I looked down at the love in my sister's eyes. It excited me, and I felt a push and relaxation come over me. Something white appeared on my sister's tongue and finger. This same white stuff showed up on my sister's butt and Arfur's strange thumb.

He laughed a strange laugh, and then pulled something out of the rags on the ground. A handkerchief. He slipped it over Rose's nose, telling her to breathe deeply. She fell to the ground, asleep. I looked up at the man, who glared at me evilly and lustfully. "Now that I've taken care of your sister, who's to say I can't take you now?" I looked at Rose lying on the ground and realized this man hurt my sister. I glared hard at him and pulled my wooden sword and slingshot from my rags on the ground. He laughed and pulled out a shiny metal…gun. I knew I was in trouble.

A loud sound came from somewhere above the alleyway and Arfur fell to the ground, a strange dart in his shoulder. I then fell myself, becoming completely unaware of the world around me.

_**So what did you think**_**? This about covers the first couple minutes of the game. Yes, I realize some of you may now hate me, but Arfur just seems the rapist type, Rose really would do anything to help her sister, and, as much as you think otherwise, even if you aren't being touch there by someone you intimately love doesn't mean you still don't have the feelings. Hence, why masturbation works ;) Couple interesting fact: When I was younger, I **_**did**_** call it my peepee =). Be sure to R&R. **_**Remember, Reviews = more chapters!**_

_**~darkenedroze ---{-(**_


End file.
